1. Field of the Invention
Optical lenses, manufactured from glass or plastic and provided with an hydrophilic coating. The hydrophilic coating is immobilized upon the plastic to provide lubricity and uniform wetting characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
KREZANOSKI et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,036; PA1 PHARES JR. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,826; PA1 KREZANOSKI et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,644; PA1 KREZANOSKI et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,706; PA1 ALAZS, 4,141,973; PA1 GALIN, 4,240,163; PA1 MIYATA, 4,264,155; PA1 IVANI, 4,365,050.
Applicant's comments upon these patents are being submitted separately in an Information Disclosure Statement.